


Sharper Than A Serpent's Tongue

by misura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Male Dragon Impregnates Male Knight Sent to Kill It, Other, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Now see here," the dragon said, "I'm not an unreasonable fellow, I don't think. Only look at it from my point of view, will you? With you lot murdering us left and right and willy-nilly, what's a guy to do?"





	Sharper Than A Serpent's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Sir Cedric pinched himself for the fifth time in as many minutes. Unfortunately, it did not improve his situation in any way: he was still in a dragon's lair, stripped of his armor, and about to lose his honor as well as his virtue.

"Now see here," the dragon said, "I'm not an unreasonable fellow, I don't think. Only look at it from my point of view, will you? With you lot murdering us left and right and willy-nilly, what's a guy to do?"

Cedric swallowed. He had, at various points in his career, served in a diplomatic capacity. "Er," he said.

The dragon snorted and bent its head to nuzzle at Cedric's stomach, its tongue flickering out for a quick lick at his cock. To his shame, Cedric felt himself respond. A purely physical reaction, he reassured himself.

"Used to be, I'd take to the air and there'd be two, three ladies eager enough for some company," the dragon said sadly. "A bit of fun, a nice shared meal, and Bob's your uncle. Nowadays, any farmer so much as finds a scale, and there come the dragon-slayers. It's bloody scandalous, if you ask me."

"Ah," said Cedric.

"So you must understand, it's simply a matter of making do," the dragon said. "You're a bit too small for more than one egg, but one's still better than none, and I'm sure that you will find the experience very educational."

"Um," Cedric managed, taking a few steps back until he found his back against the wall, with the dragon still coming closer. The idea of taking out a dagger and plunging it into his own breast came and went; plunging it into whatever part of the dragon he might reach would be much more satisfying but, alas, equally impossible as all of his weapons had already been used (and summarily destroyed) in his fight against the dragon.

"Really, you might as well make the best of it. Save a knight, ride a dragon, that sort of thing," the dragon said. "Enjoy yourself. Live a little. Embrace your inner kink-meister. You're about to get the kind of experience most people can only fantasize about."

Most of Cedric's fantasies about dragons had involved chopping off their heads. Cedric judged it expedient not to bring this up. The dragon's tongue flicked out again, teasing at his cock for a while before moving on to a place the sun had never shone upon, nor ever would.

"Suppose you're going to make me do all the work here," the dragon grumbled. "You're lucky I want to get an egg out of this, you know. It means a bit of preparation is required, or else you're going to get blood all over my nice egg, and who wants that, eh? Not me, I can tell you that much."

"Can't you - " Cedric started, but before he could get out the _'get on with it'_ , the dragon had him pressed up against the wall, nudging him this and that way - positioning him, Cedric realized, as if he were some sort of doll, not a person at all, only a place to put an egg inside of, to keep it safe and warm until it was ready to hatch, at which point Cedric would presumably expel the thing from his body and be done with the whole disgusting thing.

"You're so very much not my type." The dragon grunted. Cedric felt something slither down his spine. "Probably best to keep mum for this bit. Makes it easier for me to pretend you're someone else, see?"

 _Who?_ Cedric almost asked. Something hot and hard and too large pushed its way inside of him very slowly, giving him just a few moments to adjust, to convince himself that the worst was over, before opening him up further, proving him wrong.

Cedric felt his body tighten, trying to repel or at least halt the invasion. He supposed that it was preferable over his body actually welcoming this desecration, only then the dragon's forked tongue wrapped itself around his cock, and what had been unpleasant and uncomfortable abruptly became far less so. He heard himself moan, pleasure building even as the dragon's cock slid inside of him deeper still. It would not fit all the way inside, Cedric knew, but somehow the idea of the dragon trying to fit as much of it inside of him as it could had gone from being horrifying to being a source of arousal.

"Virgins, eh?" the dragon said. "I tell you, nothing like a maiden knight to make a fellow appreciate his own size. None of these young girls tied to a stake somewhere, mind - that's just tacky. If you're into tying people up and maybe slapping them around a bit, that's on you. I don't judge - or, well, I do, but that's only because there's simply something fundamentally wrong with the feudal system."

Cedric whimpered. He wanted the dragon's tongue to resume doing what it had been doing before. He also, of course, did not want that. At all.

Still, if he was going to get a dragon's cock up his ass, he felt that he deserved to also get a dragon's tongue wrapped around his cock. It wouldn't be fair, otherwise.

"Not much for conversation, are you?" the dragon asked. "I really feel like I'm the one doing all the talking here. Is it my outspoken political view? Probably a bit too modern for you, eh? Don't want the peasants getting uppity and demanding human rights? Completely understandable. Might makes right, that's a nice, simple way to look at the world."

Cedric felt his body protest as the dragon slowly pulled out, then pushed back inside again.

"You hanging in there, champ? Reckon I'm about ready to pop a quick one inside of you."

Cedric shuddered at the sensation of being stretched open even further than before, until he was convinced that he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore, that he'd tear in two right then and there. Instead, he felt the egg fill the void left behind as the dragon withdrew its cock. It was larger than the cock had been, yes, and differently shaped, and yet having the egg inside of him felt like he was still being spread open and fucked.

"Ooh, looks like someone's finally decided to enjoy himself. Not exactly what I'd call a disincentive for going to try and do unto the next dragon who comes along what you planned on doing to me, but I guess a fellow can't have everything." The dragon sighed. "Maybe I should have gone for a double, after all. Then again, no reason why I should let you go once this one's hatched."

Cedric reached for his still-hard cock. He'd have to find a way to escape, and soon, but right now, nothing seemed quite as important as putting a hand on his cock and -

"Oh, I say. Smack right in front of me? Don't have much of a sense of shame, do you? From virgin knight to wanton layabout, and I bet you're going to claim it's all my fault, too." The dragon snorted. "Well, as long as you don't imagine I'm going to put up with you exerting any sort of parental influence over the little fellow inside of you, I guess there's no harm done. Saves my tongue a work-out."

"How long - " Cedric winced as the egg moved inside of him.

"Shouldn't be more than a couple of years, lucky for you," the dragon said. "After that, well, we'll see, won't we? Who knows, we might actually have grown to like one another by then."

"I don't - " Cedric's cock seemed to have its own ideas on the appeal of becoming a dragon's kept man.

"Oh, neither do I. Obviously," the dragon said. "Comes with you having tried to kill me less than three hours ago. That sort of thing really sours a relationship. Still, a nice, likeable fellow like me can't hold a grudge forever. So unless you screw up spectacularly somehow, which I imagine you very well might, odds are, next time you come, it'll be on my cock. Nice idea, isn't it?"

 _Yes,_ Cedric thought. _Please._ What he said out loud, of course, was, "No."

"Suppose there's nothing to do but wait and see," the dragon said. "Meanwhile, why don't I find you a nice place to settle down for a bit, and maybe a bite to eat?"


End file.
